Cotton Candy' Fics Collection
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Ela estava lá em todos os momentos, mas Blaise nunca imaginou que ela seria a pessoa por quem ele se apaixonaria. Coleção de fics para o projeto Cotton Candy.
1. Girl Solution

**Girl Solution  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ela estava lá em todos os momentos, mas Blaise nunca imaginou que ela seria a pessoa por quem ele se apaixonaria. Todos os fatores apontavam o contrário. Enquanto Blaise era negro, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, Pansy era branca, loira e tinha olhos castanhos. Enquanto Blaise tinha aptidões políticas, Pansy tinha aptidões artísticas. Não foi a toa que sua amizade com a garota começou com a pressão familiar para criar laços entre os puros-sangues. Blaise não apreciava os momentos em que ficava sozinho com ela, na verdade era até perturbador a forma em que os olhos da menina brilhavam quando ela começava a tagarelar sobre moda, realmente acreditando que Blaise _se importava._

Eles só tinham nove anos quando Arabella Gaunt ficou viúva pela quinta vez e voltou a ser Arabella Zabine. Não era novidade para ninguém que a senhora Zabine estava novamente nas colunas sociais como a mais nova solteira. Por algum motivo ela sempre utilizava o sobrenome de seu primeiro marido logo após a morte misteriosa de seu atual marido. Blaise suspeitava que ela realmente havia amado seu pai, mas ele não se importava com isso.

Não fazia muito tempo que a cerimônia do enterro tinha terminado e sua mãe estava mais uma vez conversando com um de seus mais novos partidos. Ela não prestou atenção quando Blaise saiu calmamente em direção a um parque que ficava do outro lado e ele suspeitava que ela só perceberia algumas horas depois.

Sentou-se no balanço molhado sem se importar com suas vestes e se balançou devagar, pensativo. Ele não queria mais nenhum pai e a falta de atenção de sua mãe o magoava. Pulou do balanço com determinação e acabou caindo em uma poça de lama criada pela chuva que teve à tarde. Fechou a boca para não engolir lama, mas seu rosto não teve a mesma sorte.

- Blaise! – uma voz fina exclamou. Blaise não tinha o costume de levar susto, mas não pôde evitar olhar espantado quando a menina loira chegou junto dele sujando seus sapatos cor de rosa.

- Pansy? - Blaise perguntou, duvidando de seus olhos. Aquela menina sujando seus sapatos não aprecia a menina que falava sobre moda com adoração. Não quando ela ajudava Blaise a se levantar sem se importar em sujar seu vestido novo.

- É claro que sou Pansy. Você bateu com a cabeça? - Pansy questionou olhando-o criticamente. – Vem, eu vou limpar você para sua mãe.

Pansy pegou sua mão com confiança, sem perceber como o gesto constrangeu Blaise.

- M-mas...

Pansy olhou com raiva e Blaise percebeu que seu rosto branquinho estava corado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Zabine pegou-se pensando se ela não tinha corrido para socorrê-lo e finalmente tudo fez sentido.

- Se você não contar isso para ninguém, prometo que você pode ficar na minha casa – Pansy falou enquanto o puxava, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Blaise deixou-se ser puxado ainda tentando assimilar sua descoberta. – Se você estiver triste, sua mãe não vai precisar saber.

E então Blaise percebeu que sua máscara não era tão boa quanto ele pensava e ela tinha percebido o quanto as mortes dos maridos da sua mãe o afetavam. Mas foi só quando começou a chuviscar que ele percebeu que estivera esse tempo todinho chorando e que as lágrimas tinham molhado seu palito muito mais do que os chuviscos finos da chuva.

- Tudo bem – Blaise falou e dessa vez ele se pegou tímido. E quando Pansy sorriu brilhantemente ele percebeu que poderia gostar dela, mas _só um pouquinho. _Mas, como o mundo adora contradições, alguns anos mais tarde os seus sentimentos só fizeram aumentar.


	2. Curiosity Slytherin

**Curiosity Slytherin  
**by Meel Jacques

* * *

Pansy era a garota mais tagarela e fácil de ler que Blaise já havia conhecido. Não era muito sonserino da parte dela, mas ele também não iria questionar esse assunto com ela. Blaise, entretanto, era bastante discreto e não gostava que as pessoas se intrometessem na sua vida, mas ele não poderia evitar uma característica de sua personalidade que ele tinha vergonha: curiosidade.

Foi esse mesmo sentimento que o envergonhava que fez com que ele seguisse Pansy na hora do almoço, quando ela tentou fugir sem ser vista, mas que, obviamente, fracassou miseravelmente. Ela não era alguém que ele imaginaria que guardaria algum grande segredo, mas para sua infelicidade, ela era.

- O que é isso? - Blaise perguntou abismado com o que estava vendo. Pansy gritou assustada e deu um pulo para trás.

- O que você faz aqui? - Pansy gritou mais alto ainda, sua voz ficando cada vez mais fina para o horror de Blaise.

- Você está alimentando cachorro de três cabeças?!

- _Cadela_ de três cabeças, só para você saber – Pansy corrigiu, pegando sua cadelinha no colo. Era um animal pequeno, provavelmente um filhote.

- Esse bicho vai ficar enorme até o final do ano! – Blaise acusou com um sorriso calmo, mas que parecia maníaco aos olhos de Pansy. Ela percebeu seu erro e gesticulou com os braços com desespero. – Mas eu posso te ajudar.

Pansy apertou os olhos.

- O que você quer em troca?

- Em troca? - Blaise abriu seu sorriso mais ainda. – Como você adivinhou que eu queria algo em troca? - Blaise falou inocentemente, mas chegando cada vez mais perto de Pansy.

Pansy apertou a cadelinha mais perto do seu corpo, como se dessa forma pudesse protegê-la. Blaise evitou girar os olhos e se perguntou como ela tinha entrado para a sonserina se agia de maneira tão lufa-lufa. Entretanto, havia algo de cruel na forma que Pansy olhava para ele, com desconfiança e analisando seus movimentos. _Nem tão lufa-lufa._

Blaise sabia o que queria e desejava isso a muito tempo. Puxou um caixinha de veludo de seu bolso e se ajoelhou aos pés de Pansy.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nossos pais já agendaram nosso casamento, Pansy, porque não um pedido mais romântico?

Pansy arregalou os olhos e rapidamente o olhou com indignação.

- Isso não é romântico! – Pansy acusou. – Isso é suborno!

Blaise piscou antes de puxar a mão esquerda de Pansy e beijar seus dedos. A garota corou e apertou o animal com tanta força que ele a mordeu. Blaise riu quando ela xingou o animal, mas manteve seu olhar penetrante.

- Se eu disser que quero te conhecer melhor e aprender um pouco mais dos teus segredos – Blaise sussurrou, mas Pansy ouvia tudo claramente com a face corada e olhar chocado. – Se eu disse que desde o primeiro ano eu te observo e que fui eu quem pediu a minha mãe para casar com você – Blaise continuou e Pansy conteve um suspiro. – Se eu te disse que eu te amo loucamente a muito tempo e quero que você namore comigo – Blaise falou cada vez mais alto e abriu a caixa com anéis de namoro e não de noivado – Você me aceita?

Pansy apertou a mão que a segurava e riu.

- Agora sim, muito mais romântico.

Pansy acenou com a cabeça antes de beijá-lo.

- Mas não conta pra minha mãe, a gente mantém segredo – Blaise pediu. Mas o que ele ainda não sabia é que Pansy adorava segredos.


	3. The Wait

**The Wait  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existiam momentos como esses em que Pansy parava de tagarelar e tinha um sorriso afetado no rosto. Blaise já conhecia todos os sinais e já estava se cansando daquela rotina doentia em que Draco machucava Pansy e ela quebrava. Mas seu cansaço não era maior que a sua decepção quando um dia depois de Blaise consolá-la ela já estar correndo atrás de Draco mais uma vez.

Existia essa tal de doença chamada amor que Blaise custou a admitir, mas não pôde se esconder por muito tempo. Não quando todos os sinais estavam ali, zombando dele. Ele tentou se distanciar, afinal não poderia estar confinado a tais sintomas inoportunos ou passar a noite acordado se preocupando com o bem estar de alguém que pouco se preocupava com ele. Entretanto, existia uma pequena esperança que tardava a ir embora e o prendia a garota loira.

Nesses momentos em que ela buscava seu conforto Blaise o dava de bom grado, mas dessa vez não, eu afirmou para si mesmo, ele faria diferente. Blaise foi frio, Blaise foi direto e isso a machucou. Ele estava satisfeito que pelo menos ele pôde causar algum tipo de efeito nela, mas a culpa o mastigou ao longo dos segundos em que ela o encarava com incredulidade e magoa.

Ele disse para ela que a esperaria, que a amava, que estaria sempre lá para ela, mas que não alimentaria suas fantasias por Draco. Ele disse que Draco nunca a olharia com muito mais sentimentos que ele. Pansy riu e sua risada foi cruel e mortal, mas Blaise nãos e importou, ele estava acostumado com essas situações, ele só tinha que esperar.

Houve outro dia, um novo ano, no final do verão em que algo semelhante aconteceu. Ele não estaria lá para apoiá-la, mas mesmo assim ela o procurou, ela se desculpou, ela se entregou.

- Eu vou te esperar – Blaise sussurrou quando Pansy saiu da cama completamente nua. – E você vai voltar – Blaise afirmou enquanto Pansy tentava se vestir. Ela o olhou sem expressão, mas seus olhos gélidos não o machucavam. Ele esperaria, porque sua esperança ainda estava lá e como qualquer pessoa doente de amor ele ainda conservava algum tipo de fé no destino e desejou que sua história estivesse alinhada à dela.


	4. Unexpected

**Unexpected  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Tudo na vida de Pansy era assim, inesperado. Não existia calma, apenas confusão e angústia. Não foi nenhuma novidade quando Draco disse que não queria mais nada com ela, mas isso não a impediu de ficar irritada e bater o pé. Quando a guerra acabou e Draco já não era seu apoio ela buscou alguém que nunca procuraria e foi nessa pessoa que ela percebeu que estivera cega por muito tempo.

Ele nunca tinha se aproximado de Pansy, mas ela sabia que ele estivera por perto. Blaise a conhecia e sabia muito sobre ela e Draco, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada que o envolvesse, além de uma rápida amizade com Malfoy.

Os Parkinson tinham acertado tudo, desde o dia do seu casamento ao dia que Pansy esperaria o herdeiro da família Zabine. Ela não ficou satisfeita e nem mesmo procurou disfarçar seu desagrado. Namoro, esse foi o nome do relacionamento que Blaise deu para os dois quando prometeu cortejá-la uma semana antes de seu casamento com ele.

Enquanto só existiam beijos e mãos dadas Pansy estava satisfeita, mas quando o casamento foi consagrado com um laço mágico ela hesitou. Quando ficaram finalmente sozinhos pela primeira vez como casados, Blaise fez todo o possível para relaxá-la e foi carinhoso. Existiam poucos momentos em que Pansy conseguia se lembrar com carinho e esse foi um desses momentos.

Pansy não ficou surpresa quando três meses depois teve a confirmação que estava grávida, mas ela não esperava ficar tão gorda, ou estar grávida de gêmeos. Ela só esperava que Blaise ainda tivesse sorrisos guardados para reconfortá-la quando a hora do parto chegasse. Merlin sabe o quanto ela sempre precisou dele e desejou que tivesse reparado nele algumas poucas vezes no colégio, talvez sua vida fosse mais fácil.


End file.
